1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning compositions, pads, and implements useful in removing soil from soft and hard surfaces. The compositions are preferably foaming cleaners and treatments. The cleaning implement includes a handle, a spray delivery device, and a cleaning head with a disposable pad attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning devices and systems for household and industrial applications that include a broad range of technologies are currently available. For example, the prior art is replete with variations of hand-held, cleaning-like devices. These conventional floor, ceiling, and/or wall cleaning devices typically are constructed of a rigid, elongated rod or pole having a handle portion at the proximal and a cleaning head at the distal end. The handle portion is held closer to the proximal end, while a cleaning head is placed at the distal end of the handle.
Recently, light-weight, hand-held mops with on-board liquid delivery systems and disposable cleaning pads have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,424 to Hall et al. describes a mop system that delivers a liquid cleaner onto the surface to be cleaned via a mechanical, gravity-fed device. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0046407 to Kunkler et al. describes an electrical pump fed mop system that employs a complex and expensive battery operated pump system to deliver the cleaning composition.
Aerosol dispensers for delivering cleaners for carpets and other surfaces are well known. Examples of various dispenser designs are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,594 to Stroh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,295 to O'Donnell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,614 to Henry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,908 to Crowell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,483 to Micallef, U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,179 to Micallef, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,115 to Petterson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,782 to Van der Heijden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,081 to van Lit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,839 to Malek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,763 to Focht, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,986 to Heinzel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,704 to Geier, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,082 to Clark et al.
Generally, after the aerosol has been sprayed onto the carpet, the cleaning composition is scrubbed into the carpet and/or allowed to dry on the carpet before vacuuming. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,384 to Scialla and Raso describes a typical procedure whereby the carpet is rubbed or/and brushed with a mechanical/electrical device such as a sponge or a brush, optionally with the aid of water. Typically, the rubbing/brushing lasts for 0.1 to a few minutes per square meter until the dirt is removed. The dirt laden composition is then removed from the carpet by brushing and/or vacuuming. As is apparent, this technique requires an aerosol dispenser and one or more separate tools.
Aerosol assisted devices are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,854 to Katsuda et al. describes an applicator with an aerosol device for applying an insecticide directly to a surface through an absorbent strip running along the outside of the aerosol can. U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,319 to Munchel and Thornton describes a spray device for overhead surfaces having a pole with a U-shaped aerosol holder and optional dusting mop attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,650 to Mahwah and Neal describes a rechargeable, pressurized, elongated plastic tube that delivers a cleaning composition to a mop head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,472 to Lamm describes an optional aerosol attachment to a floor buffing machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,280 to Goodrich describes a vacuum cleaner bag pocket which can carry an aerosol carpet cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,163 to Beard describes a scrub head attachment to an aerosol can. These devices are all fairly complicated.
It is desirable to have a simple, mechanical implement that delivers a cleaning composition under pressure and that works for both hard and soft surfaces, including carpets. The implement should be light weight and designed not only for horizontal floors and carpets but also for vertical and raised surfaces in and around the house.